Methods for determining optical purities and absolute configurations of organic and bio-organic compounds via H1, F19, P31 and C13 nmr in the presence of chiral solvents or lanthanide shift are being developed. Sensitive liquid chromatographic methods for such determinations are also being developed. Broad spectrum methods for the preparative resolution of alcohols, thiols, amines, etc., are being developed and automated. Rational design of improved resolving agents, chiral nmr solvents and chiral stationary chromatography phases is being studied.